Amor a primera vista
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Muchos dicen que no existe, quiza sea cierto, el amor es algo que se da con el tiempo como el que hemos pasado juntos. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Amor a primera vista

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 5/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Amor a primera vista  
**_(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)_

10:15 de la mañana en punto, se me había hecho tardísimo, salí corriendo como pude, debía verte a las 10:30 en el parque y no quería hacerte esperar, después de lo mucho que me costó tenerte no quería perderte por algo tan tonto como eso, dicen que el amor a primera vista no existe, quizá sea cierto aunque en mi caso una mirada fue suficiente para que yo moviera el mundo con tal de estar a tu lado.

Recargado en los vestidores escuchando atentamente las instrucciones de nuestro entrenador, un día de entrenamiento como siempre, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que tú llegaste, entraste un poco temeroso saludando respetuosamente al entrenador mientras ibas al frente de aquel lugar.

―desde hoy él será parte del equipo―dijo con voz firme el entrenador

―mucho gusto, Shirou Fubuki para servirles―te presentaste aun nervioso

Levantaste la mirada y tímidamente nos regalaste una sonrisa, me quedé helado, era extraño, mirarte correr por la cancha mientras el capitán animaba al equipo para conseguir un mejor desempeño en el próximo partido, ese "no se que" dentro de mi pecho me hizo alejarme del grupo para acercarme a ti

―Hola Fubuki―saludé mientras te seguía el paso al correr―soy Goenji Shuuya delantero del equipo

―un gusto―te detuviste para darme la mano

― ¿Eres nuevo en la escuela?, nunca te había visto por aquí

―acabo de mudarme―sonreíste―he escuchado cosas increíbles sobre ti, es un gusto poder jugar a tu lado

No poder dejar de pensar en ti en horas de clase fue lo que me hizo preguntarte si querías salir conmigo aquel día, no podía callármelo más, tenía que saber si tú sentías algo por mí, ¿Cuánto había pasado?, apenas dos semanas si a caso después de habernos conocido, me gustabas eso era más que obvio para algunos de nuestros compañeros de equipo menos para ti.

―si no le preguntas jamás sabrás la respuesta―me decía por lo bajito el capitán mientras salía de los vestidores dejándonos solos

― ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ―fue la pregunta que apenas si salió de mi boca después de un rato de cosas sin importancia

― ¿Me lo estas preguntando enserio?, seguro que esto es una broma ¿Verdad?

―no hasta donde yo sé―me acerqué un poco a ti―me gustaría conocerte mejor, es solo eso

Vaya que soy bueno o quizá te di lastima y por eso aceptaste salir aquella tarde conmigo, un paseo, varias bromas, miles de señales…todo para llegar a eso, después de un tierno beso casi robado que supe lo que de verdad significabas para mí, la gente puede decir que los adolescentes no se enamoran y yo les puedo decir que eso no es cierto.

Caminar a prisa cada mañana para poder escuchar de tu boca un cálido "Buenos días" junto a un tierno beso, una sonrisa tuya en clase hacia que esta se fuera más rápido, que los problemas desaparecieran

―Fubuki, tú y yo somos novios ¿Verdad? ―preguntaba con cautela tratando de no perder el contacto de tus ojos―llevamos saliendo un mes así que me preguntaba si…eres mi novio

Por cosas así a las personas adultas no les gustan las películas de amor para adolescentes, no podía culparlos, cuando lo meditabas esas cosas no tenían sentido pero en aquel momento eran lo más coherente que podías decir, esa sensación que te recorre el cuerpo de arriba a abajo cuando él está por llegar, esas veces en las que sientes que te falta la respiración al tenerlo tan cerca, ¿Cómo evitar sonreír al pensar en ti?, aquella larga espera en la noche para poder mirarte en la mañana era insoportable

―deja de perder el tiempo con eso y ven a cenar Shuuya―gritaba desde la cocina mi padre, cosa que tenía que hacer varias veces antes de sacarme de la computadora mientras platicaba contigo por el chat.

"Anda ve a cenar o me echaran a mí la culpa el día de tu funeral" solías escribir de broma antes de desconectarte, "serias capaz de quedarte la noche entera ahí sentado si yo lo hago", por supuesto, eso era algo que no se podía ni tan siquiera pensar mucho para hacerlo.

Los mensajes de texto en medio de las aburridas sesiones de estudio después de la cena, "ojala estuvieras aquí", era lo que más te escribía, "así no pondrías atención, anda concéntrate niño", buen punto, no quería descuidar mis estudios y realmente no había necesidad, "Tengo tiempo para todo", era la frase que más te hacía reír cuando platicábamos a primera hora y preguntabas cosas acerca de la tarea, no importaba que no hubiera dormido bien, el simple hecho de escuchar tu voz por el teléfono en las tardes me hacia darme cuenta de muchas cosas, ¿Cómo había pasado?, un día simples desconocidos, después de unas horas te habías metido tan dentro de mi cabeza y días después ya estabas muy dentro de mi corazón.

Caminar tomados de la mano por las grandes calles del centro, pasar el tiempo platicando de cualquier cosa y estar ahí uno junto al otro cuando algo salía mal.

― ¿Me quieres? ―preguntas siempre como si no supieras la respuesta, susurrarte tiernamente la respuesta en el oído mientras tus mejillas toman un leve sonrojo, abrazarte cuando te sientes solo y hacerte saber que siempre que lo necesites estaré contigo.

― ¿Por qué no te aburres de mí? ―me preguntaste aquella tarde sacándome de todo pensamiento

No supe responderte en aquel momento, "No lo sé" fue lo que te dije sonriendo mientras caminábamos rumbo a tu casa, comenzaba a llover y aunque estábamos cerca la lluvia ya caía fuertemente, habíamos llegado a la entrada, te abracé, no quería soltarte, me dijiste que pasara, hacia frio y la lluvia no paraba, era tarde y después de una llamada a mi casa nos recostamos en la cama, te acurrucaste en mi pecho mientras jugaba con tu cabello, un beso de buenas noches y no sé cuánto tiempo paso antes de caer rendido por el sueño, eso se repitió en más ocasiones.

Me encanta pasar las noches contigo, esto no se trata de sexo como muchas personas se imaginan, es de tenerte a mi lado y al cerrar los ojos saber que estarás junto a mí, no me aburro de ti por muchas razones pero la más importante es porque siempre aprendo algo nuevo estando a tu lado, me enseñas a disfrutar la vida, a sonreír cuando las cosas no van bien, tus besos siempre me muestran algo nuevo y tus caricias valen más que muchas cosas, no me canso de ti porque te quiero y a tu lado soy feliz.

―Llegas tarde―me dices a gritos mientras me ves llegar

―lo siento―me disculpe mientras recuperaba el aliento―me quede dormido

―de acuerdo, te perdono―sonreíste―ahora vamos ya, ¿Que es lo que querías decirme ayer?

―está bien pero aquí no―te tomé de la mano―vamos a la torre de metal ¿Está bien?

Una mirada fue suficiente para que me gustaras, el amor llego poco después al conocerte aunque igualmente si me preguntan sin esa mirada no hubiera pasado todo esto, quizá jamás hubiera entendido lo que llaman amor y el amor a primera vista seguiría siendo tan solo una frase de alguna de esas historias de amor que jamás pasaron.


End file.
